The invention relates generally to power supplies and, more particularly, to a power supply chassis, such as a power supply chassis for an inverter welding power supply.
Welding is a process that has increasingly become utilized in various industries and applications. Such processes may be automated in certain contexts, although a large number of applications continue to exist for manual welding operations. In both cases, such welding operations rely on a variety of types of equipment to ensure the supply of welding consumables (e.g., wire feed, shielding gas, etc.) is provided to the weld in appropriate amounts at the desired time.
Power supplies typically provide welding power for welding operations. Such power supplies include multiple electrical components for converting and/or conditioning an input power to a welding power. For example, welding power supplies may include one or more transformers, inductors, rectifiers, capacitors, and/or control circuitry for converting and/or conditioning an input power. Unfortunately, welding power supply components may occupy large amounts of space and/or may generate a substantial amount of heat. Furthermore, a large number of brackets and/or other mounting structures may be used to manufacture a welding power supply. Accordingly, it may be difficult to efficiently manufacture a compact welding power supply.